breeding
by Kindred01
Summary: (not yet beta) Stiles is being stalked by crazy wolves that want to breed him, will Derek save the day
1. Chapter 1

(NOW BETA)

It was after a lacrosse game and Stiles was alone in the boy's locker room. The coach wanted a word with Stiles and that is how he found himself alone now because when he was done talking to the coach everyone else had already gone home. He wrapped a towel around his waist and was getting ready to take a shower when he saw someone looking at him, his hand tightened around his towel.

"Hello?" he called looking at the shadowy figure.

"You were quiet impressive on the field today" The man said with a deep voice as he walked out of the shadows, Stiles took a step back as he watched the man approach him.

"Thanks but this is a boy's locker room, for team members and coaches only" He said uneasiness sweeping over him as the man got closer. The blonde haired man smiled and Stiles noticed a tattoo on his neck. He sucked in a breath and told himself to stay calm; it was a clan mark like the one Derek and Scott have, he remembered Derek showing him the rough book of different clan's and their marks.

"Ooh I don't think anyone will mind." He drawled "I used to come to this school when I was wee pup" He added as he continued to approach Stiles, only about a foot away from him now.

The teen grabbed his Lacrosse stick that was behind him and moved away, unknowing to him that the wolf was moving Stiles closer and closer to the shower part of the locker room. The blonde haired man sniffed the air and walked closer to him "Look dude get out of here you're not allowed! former student or not, if you don't leave…"

"You'll do what? Scream for help fruktbar?" he sneered, Stiles looked at him …_fruktbar?_… he wondered what that meant. The wolf charged at him and pinned him to the wall of the shower, Stiles moved the Lacrosse in front of him to push the man off him, looking at the stick the wolf growled as he ripped it out of Stiles' hand.

"GET OFF ME!" he yelled, hoping one of his wolfy friends would hear him and come save his ass.

Growling the blonde wolf pulled Stiles off the wall and then slammed him into it face first, getting another cry from the teen Stiles felt his brain rattle around his head and was sure he was now bleeding. The wolf man handled him so savagely that he left claw marks on his skin and made an extra effort to make sure bruises were left as well, he growled in Stiles ear as he took a deep breath of the teen's scent "mmmm such a beautiful scent fruktbar, your ready, I can tell" He practically purred, the teen's eyes widened when he felt a finger probe his hole.

"FUCK NO! GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He screamed.

"Tankene dine jævla oppførsel tispe!" he growled at him, in a language he didn't know. The finger pushed deep into him making him scream as claws and all was added.

Another growl came from behind them and the blonde wolf turned around and looked at the two wolves behind him "Fuck!" He snarled as he let go of Stiles, the teen fell to the floor knocking into the handle for the shower and turning the head on. The blonde wolf stood looking at the two teens and then all hell broke loose. Stiles was on the floor feeling rather dazed and hurt. The shower was turned off and sound one calling Stiles' name, the injured teen looked up at his friend.

"Sc...Scott?" he asked, his voice weak and raspy from screaming.

"Hey it's okay, he's gone" He assured him as Stiles looked around to find the other wolf was indeed gone, a blanket was then wrapped around him then was helped up by Scott.

Derek ran into the room to find Scott helping Stiles walk out of the shower. The smell of the attack filled the alpha's nose and he was filled with rage. He looked over at Isaac who had cuts across his chest and face but was healing slowly and Scott's shirt was ripped but his wounds were healed. Derek walked over to Stiles and knelt in front of him, the teen looked at Derek with wide eyes "Stiles…" he asked, unsure how to proceed.

"He was a tall blonde, pale blue eyes and kept calling me 'fruktbar'" He listed, he had to tell Derek this while he could still think clearly before he had to face his dad.

"Fruktbar? What the hell is a fruktbar?" Scott asked.

"It's Norwegian for fertile" Derek said with a frown

"Fertile?" Isaac asked "Wait this wolf wants to get Stiles pregnant?" blonde blurted loudly, looking around the room, Derek nodded and looked at the scratches on Stiles' skin.

"Did he bite you?" Stiles shook his head "In any form Stiles you have to let me know if he did"

"No Derek he didn't !You want to know what he did?" he cried out, tears burning his eyes.

"Shhhh, I'm sorry I really am sorry, your dad is on his way okay? I can hear him, we will keep you safe just be strong" He tells him, standing up he turns to Isaac "Isaac go home, we can't have them seeing you like this" The curly blond nodded and gave Stiles a soft squeeze on his shoulder then ran out the of the room before John turned up.

The Norwegian wolf watched from the roof, holding his bleeding side. He had just going into a fight with an alpha and a beta, both seeming determined to protect the human Fruktbar, he then smelt another alpha, it was the other scent on the human's body…_so he's already been scented_… he thought. He wondered how he could have missed that being so close to the human in the shower. Deciding to try another day he jumped off the roof and headed into the woods, his only worries were that the two packs protecting the Fruktbar will get in his way and that the other alpha will be looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sheriff was horrified and angered to find out what happened in the locker room. He had taken his son to the hospital where he was looked at, but by Stiles' version he was prodded, poked and stuck with needles, he sat on the bed and after 3 hours of it he was tried, sore and achy and his dad was pacing the floor "dad I'm okay" He said, wanting the man to just stop moving, John looked at him in confusion.

"Your okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, he didn't get to do the deed... I am achy and bruised but I'm okay, if it wasn't for Scott and Isa-Derek we would be having a completely different conversation" John looked at him with a frown.

"I don't 'ever' want that conversation!" he said with a very effective growl.

"Neither do I…Can we go home now I want my bed." He asked

"No"

"But-"

"No, you're staying here tonight with a couple of armed guards, if I can find them." He said as he twisted his phone in his hand.

"You're overreacting" The moment the words left his lips that he knew it was the wrong thing to say "no no your right, I will stay the night, my head and all, yeah I'll stay" He rambled to stop his dad from yelling at him.

"I thought that's what you said, and you're missing school tomorrow" he added.

"Daaaaad…wait its Saturday tomorrow, yeah that's fine"

John had left the room and placed armed officers outside his door. Stiles leaned back against his pillow and let out a shaky sigh, covering his face with his arm. The clicking clock on the wall read 1am. A knock at the door made him look up to see Isaac, he smiled and nodded for him to come in, the curly blonde walked in and closed the door "Guard?" The blonde smiled weakly.

"Yeah I know, I can't even take a piss without them wanting to know my every move" He sighed in irriation, the curly blonde shifted from one foot to the other "What's wrong Isaac?"

"I can feel your pain"

"Well yeah I have cuts and bruises all over me" He said, the other teen shook his head.

"N- No in here" He points to his chest over his heart, Stiles looked confused and titled his head "I…I want to scent you" He confessed blushing in embarrassment as he looked elsewhere but Stiles.

"Scent me?"

"It's what pack members do to comfort a hurt pack member" He explained, his blush deepening. Stiles rubbed his eyes, he was too tired to deal with this and he couldn't be arsed to say no and hurt the pup's feelings.

"Will the others come and do the same?" he asked, all ready knowing the answer.

"Yes" Isaac said with a small smile.

"Alright, come on then" He said, patting the mattress next to him the blonde's face perked up and he shrugged his jacket off then unwrapped his scarf and placed it on the chair before he kicked his shoes and climbed onto the hospital bed.

Both Stiles and Isaac knew how it looked to other people who didn't know about werewolves things but Stiles didn't care he was too sleepy as he rested his head on Isaac's warm chest and the rhythm of his heart soothed his rampant mind. Isaac turned his head to see someone else at the door "Stiles?"

"Ummm" The teen moaned, is his mind already starting to shut down.

"Scott's here" Isaac informed him, Stiles looked over Isaac's shoulder and blinked then waved his friend in. the door opened completely and Scott walked in, he was about to open his mouth to say something but Stiles beat him to the punch.

"Shhhh pack cuddle, get in and join." Stiles yawned then proceeded to snuggle back into Isaac's chest.

A week went by before another confrontation happened. The Norwegian wolf was nowhere to be seen, Scott had even roped in Chris to help look for the crazed basted but that didn't help either, where ever the blonde wolf was he was staying for the time being, the only thing Stiles hopes for is the Alpha pack to kill the wolf.

Stiles was starting to feel like his old self again, he went back to school but was a little jumpy whenever someone touched his shoulder proving his dad's point that he isn't over what happened no matter how much he put on a fake smile, but every night he would find either Isaac or Scott in his bed, he even found Derek in his room once when he got home early from School.

He found the older wolf rolling on his bed sheets, "what are you doing?" Stiles asked with a smirk, Derek look up at the teen and let his eyes shifted.

"I'm marking your bed"

"Ummm I got that big guy, but why?" Stiles asked as he put his bag down, the wolf looked up at him with an odd look in his eyes.

"If you're bed smells like me than…the idea is that the other wolves will leave you alone if they think your mated" He said, Stiles cocked his head to the side and sat in the chair by his computer.

"Why do they need to think I'm mated?" he asked.

"You're smart enough, you should know that already" Derek stated, he could smell the cuts and the bruises on him and the hurt deep inside his heart, he could smell it all, even though Stiles tried to be himself and while it did fool some people he could still smell and see the flicker of pain that continued to torment him, the teen took a deep breath and looked at him.

"If the other wolf is still out there waiting for him he will follow my scent but if he thinks I'm mated with another alpha's scent he'll leave me alone" Derek nodded "In theory" Stiles added.

"In theory" Derek repeats, "It's the only way I can think of for now to keep you safe there are other ways but I want to see if this will work first"

"The others way, meaning you or the other wolves in our pack will give me the bum rush?" he asked

"No I will" Derek growled, Stiles was a little taken back by that and looked t Derek fully.

"You, you'll have sex with me?"

"Only as a last resort, you're barely 17, you would be giving birth to a baby when your only 17." He said Stiles frowned and leaned back in his seat.

"I still don't understand the baby part, how will that happen? I'm a guy!" he asked then quickly added "I am a man right?"

"Yes Stiles you're a man, but let's have this convention another time"

That night while Stiles was asleep, alone for once, his dad had just gotten in from work and checked on Stiles to find the teen in a deep sleep, he crept back to his own room and shut the door. Scott had called to say he couldn't make it and he would get Isaac to come over instead but Stiles told him he was fine and he not to bother Isaac. Shifting in his sleep Stiles felt a unnerving stare of some one's gaze, he turned around and opened his eyes to see the shadow of someone at the end of his bed…_not Scott, not Isaac, not Derek or Peter_… his mind told him.

A car drove passed the house and the headlights lit up the room, cloaking the figure in light. His red eyes shined like a cat's in the dark, Stiles shot up out of bed and moved to the head bored "Did you really think your friend's scent would hide your tantalizingly virgin scent fruktbar?" He growled.

"DAD!" Stiles yelled as he dove off the bed as the wolf jumped him. the teen dove to get his baseball bat and swung around with the bat and hit him in the head casing him to fall to the floor where Stiles brought the bat down again on the wolf, the wolf grabbed the bat and threw it into the wall. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" the teen screamed as he was thrown onto the bed.

"Slutte å slåss meg!" he growled as he started to rip Stiles clothes to shreds, he could hear his dad trying to get into his room…he locked the door!…his mind supplied as he kicked out, hitting the wolf in the face, hearing a snarl he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach and the sound of a zipper being undone made Stiles scream and he bit the wolf's hand in an attempt to save himself "Du lille tispe vil lære din plass!" he growled and pinned him to the bed. His face was pushed into the pillow as he struggled, feeling the Norwegian's cock sliding against his arse cheek.

The door was broken down and a growl filled the room as the blonde wolf was pulled off him. scrabbling onto his back Stiles looked at Derek as he sliced the other wolf across the chest, John ran into the room with his gun and shot at the blonde wolf when he stepped away from Derek, hitting him in the chest and the head. Derek looked at the Sheriff as he ran over to Stiles and looked down at him "Stiles...Stiles did he…"

"N…no no, nearly." He said his voice was horse as John warped a blanket around him; he turned to Derek and looked at the other wolf.

"How did you get in here?"

"The same way he did" He said pointing to the dead wolf "Through the back door, he broke the lock" Derek told him. Taking off his jacket off he placed over Stiles shoulder and the teen took a deep breath of Derek's Earthy scent, John didn't say anything as he knelt by Stiles.

"Can you stand?" Stiles nodded, "okay good, come on we're going to go downstairs and you're getting shot of whiskey" He said as he helped Stiles stand.

"I think we all need a shot of whiskey" The teen said as he walked out of his bedroom without looking down at the dead wolf that was continuing to bleed on his floor.


	3. Chapter 3

After the police and the ambulance crew left, John sat in the dining room with a glass of whisky, Stiles sat that there with Derek's jacket around him and his own glass of whisky in front of him. Derek poured himself a glass, "Where's your uncle Derek?" the Sheriff asked suddenly.

"He's with Cora" He said, confused as to why the sheriff would want to know while picking up his own glass and taking a long drink from it then pouring himself some more.

"Call him, I need to talk to him" He ordered, Derek just looked at him oddly, but pulled his phone out and called his uncle.

"Dad?" Stiles asked, because the last thing Stiles wanted was that perverted wolf anywhere near him, John just looked at him,

"Stiles, go and take a shower" The teen looked at him and then looked shyly down at his feet.

"I don't want to go up there alone" He whispered hugging the black leather jacket closer to himself,

"You won't be" Stiles turned around to see Scott standing there, Stiles smiled and shot up from his seat, hugging his best friend close "Come on, you stink" He smiled as he helped Stiles upstairs.

Stiles walked into the bed room and looked at the scene, Scott walked up behind him and rested his hand on his shoulder, Stiles flinched and looked back at his friend "Sorry" Stiles said seeing the hurt in his friends eyes.

"It's understandable, come on I'll get your things and you can go to the bathroom, just keep the door open"

"Thank you" He whispered as he headed to the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and placed Derek's jacket on the door then took his torn clothes off and put them in on the floor in the hall away. He stepped into the bath then turned the shower head on, closing the shower curtains he let his body get washed over with hot water.

Scott walked into the bat room hot steam billowed out of the room. He saw the ripped clothes on the floor and let out a small growl at the smell coming off the clothes before he looked back to see Stiles looking at him "Dude!"

"Sorry, it's a really strong smell" Scott said placing his clothes on the chair in the bathroom

"I know tell me about it, it was like he used his piss as perfume" He said pulling his head back behind the shower curtains.

"Stiles, I'm sorry I didn't come over." He said feeling guilt gnarling him up in side.

"It's not your fault." The teen in the shower replied.

"I still feel guilty"

When Stiles and Scott came back downstairs, they saw Peter sitting there waiting for them, a frown formed on Stiles' face as he took a seat, Scott sat next to him "Okay what's going on?" he asked.

"We need to talk Stiles" His dad said, the teen looked at his dad and his frown deepened.

"You think? I want to know how you know Peter" Stiles demanded looking between the two, the older wolf smirked at the teen.

"What I want to know is why you have Monk's hood in your bullets" Derek added.

"DAD!"

"I got them off Chris" He said, Peter chuckled and Stiles turned to look at him.

"Okay start talking!"

"I know your dad because I saved your life once when you were 10 or 10...ish." Stiles turned his head to look at his dad wanting his dad to tell him otherwise, the sheriff sighed,

"It was just after your mother died, and your aunt and uncle came here to help me out for a while, they took you out for the day. By the time night came your guys were on your way back, there was a traffic build up and it took four hours for you to come home."

"Something happens on the way home, didn't it?" Stiles asked.

"Give the boy a prize" Peter joked, Stiles looked at him and glared.

"Peter shut up" Derek growled "Sheriff continue please" John nodded and continued his story.

"Yes Stiles something did happen, your uncle tried not to hit a deer that ran out in front of the car, the car crashed into a tree and everyone was alright it, but it seemed whatever was chasing the deer decided to chase your uncle, aunt and you. This wolf killed your uncle letting your aunt grab you and run" he bit his lip and stopped talking, looking into his glass he frowned.

Peter sat up and, taking the bottle of whisky, he took a mouthful before pick up the story "me and my brother heard screaming, we followed the screams to find this large wolf devouring your aunt, she died, there was nothing we could do to save her, we killed the wolf and had to deal with you... you were bitten Stiles"

"What?" The teen gasped "I think I would have noticed if I was a wolf!" the teen stated, looking at Peter incredulously.

"The bite didn't take" Peter said flatly

"Then I should be dead? Right?" Stiles said, unwilling to believe what he was being told.

"You did die Stiles. You were in excruciating pain and seriously ill, there was nothing we could do to help you and then your eyes closed and your heart stopped beating for 5 minutes. We stood with you in my arms wondering what to do, when suddenly you bolted up right and puked up this black sludge that comes from the bite being rejected. You lived, which shouldn't happen"

The room was quiet as they took in the information, Stiles after about a minute, grabbed the half full bottle of whisky and downed the rest "STILES!" his dad scolded, the teen looked at him then set the empty bottle down.

"How does this explain that…that wolf trying to rape Stiles?" Scott asked.

"It must have made you half wolf" Peter said with a shrug "It would explain a lot" He smirked, Stiles started to feel that he needed to have another shower for a completely different reason.

"Peter, shut up" John said rubbing his eyes, he just wanted to sleep but how could he after this?

"How come I don't remember it?" Stiles questioned.

"Not sure, all I know is Peter turned up on my doorstep with you in his arms saying the bite didn't take and that you would be fine. For the next two weeks you had flu like symptoms."

The next day Stiles was at home, thinking over last night's events, he was so tired from lack of sleep due to his fear that another wolf would take the dead one's place and attack him. there was a knock on the door making him jump out of his thoughts, he stood up and shrugged out from under his blanket and limped to the door, he open it to find Derek standing there "Your using doors, should I be worried?" he asked.

"No, I thought you might prefer me using the door" He answered, the teen smiled.

"Thanks, come in" He said, inviting Derek into the house. The wolf walked inside and followed the limping teen into the living room.

"What can I do for you Sourwolf?" Stiles asked sitting back down, Derek looked at him, and he could see the cracks in Stiles calm behaviour, he knew the teen was putting up a brave front but the bruises that covered his skin is not the only thing that was bruised.

"You don't have to lie to me Stiles" The teen looked at him, anxiety clouding his eyes.

"I'm fine"

"No you're not, your holding it all in and it's breaking you" He said, Stiles looked at him for a while and soon he let out a deep sigh and lowered his head before looking up at him with tears in his eyes,

"I...I can't do this anymore Derek, I might as well let a wolf fuck me and get it over with." He said, Derek growled and leaned over Stiles.

"You can't give up, that's what they want, you have to stay strong like I know you can be!" Derek urged, Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes, he cupped his cheek and kept looking into the teen's caramel coloured eyes.

"Y...You don't have wolves trying to rape you!" the teen shouted at him, tears flowed down his face as he spoke.

"Stiles please, this maybe the end of it okay, it could only be him that was after you" Derek said trying to calm the teen, but he knew that wasn't the end of it, they have a whole pack of alpha's out there that could pick up his scent.

"And if it's not?" he argued.

"Then I will claim you, but give it some time please?" Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest.

"P-Please don't let them get me."


	4. Chapter 4

The very last straw that crumpled the house of cards was a couple of days later. Stiles was still sore and covered with bruises when the Alpha pack took an interest in the teen. Deucalion paid Stiles a visit at his house, he stood by his jeep alone, he stood leaning against the blue jeep when teen stepped out of the house.

"what do you think you're doing?" Stiles asked grabbing a new bat, the alpha smiled at him as the teen called Scott on speed dial.

"I hear you're a fruktbar" he said with a smirk, Stiles froze "relax, I'm not planning on doing anything in broad daylight" He said, the same annoying smirk on his face.

"Leave!" Stiles ordered.

"Now now be nice, we might be getting to know each other a whole lot better sometime soon"

A lime green bike pulled up outside the house and both Scott and Isaac got off the bike and walked the path up to Stiles, pushing him behind them "get out of here Deucalion" Scott growled as he stood there, the blind man let out a chuckle.

"Scott how nice of your to join us, I was just telling your friend here that I will be coming for him soon. I guess I should be going now" He said as he pushed himself off Stiles' jeep and then turned back to looked at them "but I will be leaving a parting gift" He said as he put his hand through Stiles' jeep deep into the engine, he then pulled his hand out to show the partly crushed the engine.

"Son of a bitch!" Stiles hissed as he marched up to him, raising the bat above his head.

"Stiles don't!"Scott yelled as the teen brought the bat down but Deucalion caught it and pinned Stiles to the jeep and smiled.

"Not a wise move" He chided, Stiles grinned when he saw the discomfort on the wolf's face.

"Neither was yours" He said as the wolf moved back and looked at his burning hands.

"Cleaver boy" He hissed as he left.

Stiles walked back into the house holding the bat tightly in his hand, Scott looked at Stiles "Put the bat down." Isaac asked worried after what the bat did to the nut alpha, Stiles looked at the bat in his hand and placed it by the door and looked back at them

"I'm going to wash my hands." He said walking into the kitchen; Scott followed him and watched him turn the tap on and put bleach on his hand and scrub his hands,

"Stiles." Scott called out as the teen kept washing his hand "Stiles!" he said again, said teen has tears running down his face as he scrubbed his hand raw that the skin started bleeding "STILES!" Scott yelled as he pulled the teen hands away and held his hands "Stiles it's going to be okay." Scott said

"NO NO IT'S NOT YOU HEARD HIM HE WANT ME SCOTT, he...he I can't do this anymore I am so tired." He falls to his knees and cries, the dark hair wolf warps his arms around him and pulls him close, Isaac walks in and see Scott hugs Stiles as he cries before he walks over and wraps his arms around him and hugs him as well.

Scott called Derek and told him that Deucalion had threatened Stiles and that Stiles was not taking it well. The teen was laying on the sofa curled up in a small ball with Isaac staying close to him, holding him close to comfort him. Derek drove to the house and flew inside but Scott had to pull him into the kitchen to talk "I want to kill that basted!" He growled

"And I'm sure we will but right now we have to help Stiles, he can't do this anymore Derek, he's not sleeping or eating, he's scared out of his mind!" Derek looked at him and then over to the sofa "He can't do this anymore, we can keep his dad busy for the rest of the day but you have to help him…Now!" the wolf finished, looking back at the him Derek let out a sigh and rubbed his face.

"We have to tell his dad something"

"We will after you...well you know." He said felling uncomfortable, Derek nodded and walked into the living room and saw Stiles there.

"Isaac come on" Scott said, the blonde nodded and stood up to leave looking worried as they left the house, the door clicked shut and Derek looked back at Stiles as he sat up and looked down at his hands, he saw that they looked red and sore and there were bags under his eyes.

"Stiles, I am so sorry" he whispered.

"I tried Derek I did but... but the thought of him…" he started crying; the older male cupped the teen's face and kissed him on the lips, Stiles eyes widened when he felt the older male's lips on his, it was soft and gentle and it showed nothing but compassion. Pulling back, Stiles looked up into Derek's eyes and saw they were shining with love, "is...Is that look for me? or or…"

"Stiles, shut up" he smiled softly at him "I was going to wait for you when you turned 18 but…"

"Things changed" Stiles finished, Derek nodded, then the wolf picked him up and carried him upstairs.

" Why are you carrying me this way?" Stiles asked as he held onto him tightly, not because he was afraid that Derek would drop him but that the wolf would disappear.

"We're about to do the werewolf version of a wedding I think this is called for." He said with a grin as he walked him into his room. He closed the door and placed Stiles on the bed before he turned to the door and locked it then looked back to the teen on the bed.

"Will they leave me alone?" he asked, Derek tilted his head and walked over to him.

"Probably not, but they won't be after your arse" He said as he sat on the bed, Stiles let out a small puff of air.

"If our kid has this problem I am locking them in the basement" Stiles said as Derek pulled the teen's shirt off, Stiles looked at him with a shy smile, blushing.

"It'll be okay" Derek assured him and pulled him in for a kiss, the teen kissed back, moaning as he felt Derek's hands moving down his front, touching his tender skin, the wolf swept his tongue across Stiles' lips asking the teen for entrance, and slowly Stiles opened his mouth and let him slide his tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth.

Pulling away Stiles started panting as he looked up at him, his cheeks burning red, "N...Not that I don't like you going slow but my dad won't be at work forever" He whispered.

"I'm not going to rush in preparing you" He said.

"I didn't mean that I just...I just mean can we skip the foreplay, please?" He asked, Derek nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"I understand, foreplay for another day?" he asked, a smile lighting up his features.

"You want to do this again?" he asked, astonished.

"Yes" Was the only answer Stiles got as he was laid down on the bed while Derek took his own clothes off.

"W-Wow." Stiles stuttered as he watched muscle move as the clothes were pulled off and dropped to the floor.

Derek stood there naked, going thought the draws of the teen looking for lube, when found a tube he pulled it out and smiled as he sat on the bed in between the teen's still clothed legs. Stiles swallowed thickly as he watched Derek lean down and mouth at his stomach making him wiggle and gasp as he felt the blunt human teeth on his skin "D-Derek!" he whimpered as he felt the hands pop the buttons and pulled the zip down, he then took the rest of the jeans off along with his underwear. Pulling his legs apart Derek coated his fingers and slowly pushed one into him. Stiles gasped as he felt the single finger push into him, Derek moved his fingers about getting him used to the feeling before he pushed another one in, his mouth moved to Stiles hardening cock and took him into his mouth "OH GOD!" Stiles cried out as his hands tangled in Derek's hair. The wolf started bobbing his head as he moved his fingers in and out of him, stretching him.

By the time Derek thought Stiles was stretched enough the teen was a moaning writhing mess "Noooo Derek, don't stop!" he moaned as he opened his eyes to look at the red eyed alpha, he had wolfed out on Stiles, the teen felt his heart rate shoot up and he felt himself ache "Derek please, please I need you" he whined as he watched the wolf coat his cock in lube before he moved closer to him and pulled his legs wider. As Derek started to slide into him, Stiles whimpered and held Derek's shoulders, he closed his eyes tightly as he felt the head of the large member push into him, "Ahhh!" he cried as he willed himself to relax as the member slid all the way in.

"Open your eyes" Came the wolfed out voice, Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at the red ones shining down at him, the teen moved his hands and touched his face, he smiled as he ran his fingers over the pointy ears and watched as Derek let out a shiver and a growl. Looking down Stiles saw how they were joined then looked back up at Derek.

"Please Alpha" This seemed to be the right words as Derek's chest seem to puff out and he growled as he started moving, he pulled his cock out and then pushed back in getting a gasp and a moan out of Stiles.

Again Derek pulled out and moved back in, listening to Stiles moan as the dark haired wolf started to build up speed. Latching onto his neck and mouthing at the salty skin making Stiles moan even louder as he felt the animal fangs against his neck and the hot tongue sliding over his pulse point on his neck, "oh god Derek!" he moaned as he felt Derek's hips move into him, hitting his sweet spot "Derek!" Stiles cries again and it sent the wolf into a frenzy and made his hips move even faster and harder; Stiles wrapped his legs around the wolf's waist and clawed his back and arms.

Something was pressing against Stiles hole and the teen whimpered as he felt it move into him "AHHH DEREK!" he cried out as Derek's knot slid into him. The wolf's chest rumbled against his mate's chest as he started rocking his hips into him again and the blinding pleasure was back making Stiles scream even louder, if that was at all possible, as they got closer to their climax' and it wasn't long before Stiles was arching his back and screaming as he came between his and Derek's stomach. Growling Derek slammed into him a few more times before he too was cumming inside his mate, his knot filling Stiles with his seed and locking it inside of him as he sunk his fangs into the human's neck.

Derek brought himself back to his human self and looked down at the teen. Seeing the blood on his neck, he frowned as he saw Stiles' looking back at him "Sorry... I got carried away" He said licking the blood up.

"I'm fine" he whispered feeling the knot inside of him "will I be a wolf now, not just half?"

"We'll find out tomorrow" Derek tells him as they laid down on their sides to sleep. Stiles felt safer than he had a in long while wrapped up in Derek's arms and scent.

"I love you Sourwolf" Stiles murmured, nuzzling into Derek's chest.

"I love you too, my mate"


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles woke up naked and alone in bed, he frowned as he looked around to see if he could find Derek …did I dream what happen…he thought as he moved to get off the bed "Ahhhh no no not a dream." He moaned as he stood up, he see Derek shirt was on the floor and grabbed it and took a deep breath of the alpha's scent "Oooh god so good." He whispered as he pulled it on over his head and then a pair of jogging bottoms and wondered down stairs.

He stood in the kitchen seeing both his dad and Derek in the same room, Derek not wearing a shirt and is drinking coffee and his dad sat down at the counter eating toast "Have I walked into the twilight zone?" He asked walking in more, Derek look up and smiled as he warped his arms around Stiles and kissed his neck, John looked up at them

"No Stiles you haven't, at 3 o'clock this morning I found Derek Hale here a sleep naked in your bed with you naked as well curled up against him." Stiles blushed

"We have been talking since then" Derek said Stiles looked between the two and sighed

"Well I didn't hear any gun fire that must be a start, did he put rules up?" Stiles asked

"Yes." John said

"Dad?" Stiles asked

"Your still only 17 Stiles?"

"And your point?"

"Oooh god, there is too many points to this Stiles, you're a male who is knocked up by a werewolf, do you know how nuts that sounds?" John said to him as he stood up and hugged his son

I know how it sounds dad, just be glad it was Derek."

"I am and that is what I have to keep thinking, now if you don't mind I am going to go to bed."

Stiles spent the rest of the day with Derek, cuddling on the sofa watching TV Stiles has his head on Derek's chest breathing in his scent "Derek you smell so good, I mean you smelt good before but how do you smell this good." He whispered looking up at him, Derek smiled at him

"It's your wolf identifying me as you alpha and mate." He said, Stiles sat up and looked at him

"So I am a werewolf right?" he asked looking at him

"Yes you are, but as you were wolf to being will the changes isn't too noticeable." He tells him as he kisses his lips quickly,

"I hope they will leave my arse alone now." Stiles mumbled

"Well you're going to have the same amount of trouble as Isaac now so don't worry too much." Stiles blinked at Derek

"I'm sorry? What about Isaac?" Derek looked at him

"The reason why those wolves were after you was because you were but able to bare and carry even tho you were human, if you were a wolf they won't bother you so much most beta's can carry."

"Sooo if I was a wolf they would have left me alone?" Stiles asked, Derek nods yes of course

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Why didn't you bite me?" Stiles yelled as he hit Derek's chest he grabbed the teen's wrists and held him

"You didn't want to be a wolf so I never said." He said, Stiles frowned and looked down, Stiles let out a sigh and looked back up at Derek and sighed

"Okay okay, I understand." He said kissing the wolf.

The door bell rang and Stiles had to get off his warm spot off the sofa where he and Scott and Isaac have be playing video games, since Derek had to go and sort something out, the teen got up and walked to the door, he open the door to see Danny there "Urrrh hi?" he asked

"Can please tell what the hell is going on and why is my boy friend bleeding black goo!" Danny yelled as he points the wolf leaning against Stiles' porch

"Urrrrh." Stiles helped Danny bring Ethan into the house,

"Stiles what are you doing are you trying to get Derek to kill us!" Scott said as he helped take the bleeding wolf's weight

"Scott I don't even if I am so stopping worrying." Stiles grumbled as they dropped Ethan onto the sofa

"Guys!" Danny yelled "Tell me why he didn't want to go to the hospital but here!" he yelled again, Scott looked at Stiles

"What how am I know why he would come here?" Stiles said "Look can we just helped him before he bleeds goo on the floor!"


	6. Chapter 6

(This chapter not Beta yets)

"So let me get this straight Danny brings Ethan to your house and you three patch him up?" Derek growled, Stiles looked down at his feet before he looked up at his angry mate

"Yes that's it in a nut shell." Derek let out a angered sigh

"Stiles have you forgotten that not long ago Deucalion was threatening to kidnap you and rape you?" he yelled at the teen "And you two your meant to know better than him!"

"Hey they came to us!" Isaac asked

"And we didn't attack him!" Scott yelled

"I don't care; you will get him out of here!" Derek growled flashing his amber eyes as he drags Stiles out the house and into his car

"HEY NOT SO TIGHT, AWO AWO DEREK!" Stiles yelled as he throwing into the car passage seat.

The ride to the Derek's loft was a quiet one Stiles was seething at the way Derek treated him, he wasn't looking at him as the sour wolf drove, he looked out the window at the world passing by, Derek was now uncomfortable with his mate's anger towards him and took a looked at him, Stiles was sat there looking out the window "I'm trying to keep you save Stiles."

"Ethan isn't as bad as his brother, he really cares for Danny." He said still not looking at Derek

"They are mates, but he is still loyal to his brother and to Deucalion he that means at a drop of a hat he could take you away from me." He said Stiles took a look at Derek and let out a pained sigh

"I know."

A couple of weeks later Stiles started to feel sick, it was smell of something or waking up in the morning, they were in school and Scott was there helping Stiles after he has thrown up "Are you okay?" Isaac asked from the door

"I'm done being sick Isaac." Stiles said as he sat on the floor "Fuck what is wrong with me?" he asked as he banged his head against the wall

"I don't know man but whatever it is you scent has change and it makes me want to hug you." Scott said, Stiles looked up at him with a what the fuck look

"He's right." Isaac answered just as the door was pushed open by Lydia as she walks in

"What are you doing?" she asked

"What are you doing in the boy's bathroom?" Stiles chipped back

"Looking for you durr remember we're stuck together doing our history project?" she said walking into the room and looked at them "What are you on the floor?" she asked

"He's being sick."Isaac answered; Stiles narrowed his eyes at the blonde wolf

"Sick?" Lydia asked "As in?"

"How it sounds, I'm threw up in the toilet." He hissed

"Do You feel like throwing up at some smell?" she asked as he started looking in her bag of something

"Yes?"

"Things that wouldn't normally bother you?"

"Lydia if you know what is wrong with me you better tell me now?" Stiles growled at her, she looked at him as if you say you think that scares me

"I'm getting there, do you feel tiered more than normal...I mean more than you should since you're a furry." Stiles' nods "Tender in places do you didn't think you should be?" Isaac and Scott looked at her

"She means breasts area and yes they have been why?" Stiles ask as he stands up and goes to the sink

"Here." She hands him a long thin box, Stiles looks at and then back up at her

"Are you crazy?"

"Piss on the stick!" she said with dark look on her face.

Stiles was shut in the stall, Isaac looked back at Princes Peaches sat on the counter "Why did you give Stiles a pregnancy test? Wait why do you have one?" He asked as he ran his hand though his curly hair

"Never know when you need one." She simply said

"Stiles you been there for a while" Scott said

"Ummm yeah." He said opening the door "S...Sorry." he said

"So?" Isaac asked looking at the him

"P…Positive." As he sunk to the floor "h...How can I be already having morning sickness?" he said

"Well maybe it's like the normal wolves." Lydia said, all three boy's look up at her "You know the non werewolves that live in the woods member of the dog family; they are pregnant for two months before they give birth." She said flipping her hair back behind her back

"Yyyyeah but we are human as well?" Scott said

"Stiles is different." She said

"She has a point." Isaac said

"I need a vet."

...

Scott took Stiles to Deaton, the vet looked up as they came though the front door, the older man raised an eye brow at them "During school hours and it's the two of you so what is happening in the world of werewolves?" he asked with a smiles

"How long dose werewolf pregnancies last?" Stiles asked

"Come into the back." He said opening the counter up, they walk into the back with Deaton, the man closes the door and looked at them "Whose pregnant?

"I am." Stiles said playing with his shirt,

"How sure are you?"

"I've been sick all week an some smells set me off and well before we came in Lydia had a pee on the stick thing and…"

"Stiles breath, I am pretty sure you're meant to breathe while talking." Scott said as he placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him

"Okay okay I'm calm, it's just going to fast I mean it was a week ago that we… I thought we only had three months before that!"

Deaton got Stiles to hop onto the table, Stiles felt silly as he has to lift his shirt up and lower his trousers a little, Scott out pulled the ultrasound machine over to the table as Deaton squeezed the cold gel on the liquid onto his stomach "Ahhh cold!" Stiles said

"Just relax." Deaton tells him, Stiles mumbled something as the machine was turned and the pad was pressed into the gel and moved about looking at the screen, Stile looked at the screen and frowned

"I don't see anything?" Stiles said

"Give it time." He said after he said that Scott looked at the screen and his eyes widen

"Is that them?" he asked

"THEM?" Stiles yelled looked back from Scott to the screen, Deaton looked at the images and moved around a little

"Them yes."

"Twins?"

"Triplets." Scott answered, Stiles jaw dropped as he looked at the three tiny heart beats before he passed out.

Stiles woke up 5 minutes later he saw the eyes of Derek looking down at him, the big brown eyes looking down at him "Triplets Derek your bloody wolfy swimmers have giving me triplets." He said Derek gave him and smile

"I know good hummm."

"For you yes for me no." Stiles said sitting up with Derek, he found he had been moved to the back room to Deaton's offices; Derek nuzzled Stiles' neck and kissed his skin

"It will be okay." Derek tells him

"But how...my body is ready behaving as if I am in my 3 months we only did thing a week ago?" he said as he sat in Derek's lap letting the alpha nuzzle him

"It turns out when an Alpha find his or her mates the pregnancy moves quicker."

"How much quicker?" he asked looking into his mates' eyes, the wolf smiled at him

"Well it's not like a normal wolf." Derek tells him, Stiles let out a deep sigh that he didn't know he was holding "we have 5 months."

"WHAT?"


	7. Chapter 7

"So a week is like what 3 months?" Stiles asked as he paced the floor at the loft, Derek watched him and nodded

"Yes." He said, Stiles nods and runs his hand though his hair as he feels like he about to freak out, Derek got up and warped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest and nuzzled his neck and let the teen calm down "It will be okay." He whispered "We can handle this." Derek answers him

"Can we, we have an evil alpha back running round hell bent on kicking our arses, how are we meant to deal with that?" Stiles asked

"If I have you it will be okay."

"Oooh how sweet it so sweet my coffee is just sugar." Peter said as he watched from the stairs

"Fuck off Peter." Stiles mumbled

"Don't be hormonal little rabbit, your uncle Peter is here to help." Peter smiled Stiles eyes widen

"Oh gods Derek tell me he's joking!" Stiles cried out as he turned his face into Derek's chest, the other older wolf chuckled and walked over to them

"What I am the best uncle ever!" he said

"You killed your Niece?" Stiles said

"Not my best moment but I do regret that." He said

"You tried to kill me, offer me the bite and get in my pants!" Stiles points out, Derek growled as he tighten his hold on Stiles

"Peter?"

"What he's young and hot and smells good."

"So does curly fries but I don't want to bed them... Derek I need curly fries!" Stiles whimpers giving him puppy eyes, Derek rolled his eyes

"You been around Isaac and Scott to long." he tells him, Stiles grins and looks back at Peter

"You still creep me out."

(Felt like doing some Scott and Isaac now)

Scott watched Isaac after they left Stiles with Derek, the blonde hair teen seem quieter, when they got in Isaac headed for the kitchen "Did you want pizza?" Scott called out, the blonde walk out into the living room with a drink in his hand

"Sure." He said, Scott tilts his head as he got a waft of a scent that came off the other teen

"Okay what gives you smell like Stiles before Derek claimed him." He said shuddering at the thought of Derek and Stiles being together, Isaac blinked at Scott and bit his lip

"It's nothing Scott." He said, the other wolf was about to argue back but kept his mouth shut

"I will order pizza." He said the blonde nodded and sits in the living room.

The pizza came and they sat there eating watching TV, when Scott got that smell again and it sent tingle shivers though him and felt his wolf claw at his insides, he swallowed and looked at the curly hair blonde that sat munching on pizza "Staring at me isn't going to help." Isaac said

"You smell like Stiles did but this is a hundred times stronger." He said, Isaac turned to look at Scott and saw his eyes were amber with small hints of red

"Sorry I can't stop it." He said, Scott stands up and pulls his phone out

"Derek Isaac is smelling funny." The blonde gave him a dark look as he watched Scott "So this is normal... what do I do…" Scott put the phone down and looked at the other wolf "You want this?" he asked him

"Yeah I think I do." He answered back to him

"Bed now!"


	8. Chapter 8

3months later

Telling John was the hardest thing Stiles has do, no correction listen to a crazy bitch tell him how she got fucked by his mate was the hardest thing he had to do, he stood there looking at the crazed woman as he smirked at Stiles "Naww did you really think he cared about you." She whispered in his ear, Stiles looked at Derek who shook his head telling him she was lying,

"I know he cares about me and did you think a hug would make you smell like my mate has sex with you." The woman smirk turned into a sneer as she looked between him and Derek, Derek shrugged at her

"Did you really think you could have gotten away with at Sarah?" the alpha wolf asked

"Son of a bitch you turned him! After all the time we spent together in New York where I begged you to give me the fucking bite and you give it to him a silly teenage boy!" she screamed

"Stiles is not a silly teenage boy, he is my mate and you have caused pain so much fucking pain by pulling this fucking stunt!"

Derek walked over to Stiles and nuzzled his neck to give him some comfort as he placed his hand on Stiles' bump "I'm sorry I put you though this." Stiles placed his hand on Derek's hand and looked at him with scared eyes that told him he was scared that Derek would leave him.

"He is a teenage boy!"

"He is my mate! That is not going to change." There was a growl behind her and she turned to see 4 more wolves behind her, she looked at Derek

"How could you do this to me?" she whined as she watched Derek his frighten mate

"I could I let you poison him, do you know what you could have done if he thought I broke our bond he could have lost our pups, I would have to kill you so I am letting you go, and you will drive back up to New York and stay the fuck away from us!"

"Dad would you do the honours?" Stiles said, Sarah turned to see John standing there with the police car door open

"Get in."

It was an hour after Sarah had left and Stiles still hasn't said a word, Derek began to worry that Stiles was thinking the worst, so he goes over to Stiles on his hands and knees, the teen watched him from the corner of his eyes as he kneels in front of him "What are you doing?" Stiles asked looking at him

"On my hand and knees." Derek replied

"I notices sour wolf but by?" Stiles said, Derek took Stiles' hands and played with them

"Because you quiet and your thinking about the ex bitch girlfriend and I am worried that you think I did cheat one you with her?" he said, Stiles gave him a sad smile and cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips

"Stupid wolf, yes I am worried she knew a lot about you from when you were and item before we met and yes there was a moment or two that I thought that she was saying was true but then I remembered that you are loyal to your pack and to me and you love me and I love you. I'm sorry I am quiet I am just shaken up by what happen." He said and he let Derek drop his head onto Stiles' knees and Stiles let his hand run though his hair "I love you Derek Hale and I will never brake our bond." He tells him as they sat there in silence.

Stiles walked down into the kitchen while Derek had a late night shower, he was hungry and mint chocolate ice cream with bits of fresh bloody raw deer met, Stiles hated himself for wanting deer meat but he couldn't help it. He mixed it all together and sat at the table eating the ice cream mix, he was a lone for a little while, while Derek took his time in the shower Stiles learnt that the alpha took his time in the hot water. John wondered into the kitchen he stops when he see Stiles and walks closer to him "What are you eating?"

"Deer mint chocolate ice cream." He said with a smiled

"Ah sounds... sicken." He said walking to the cupboard and pulled a glass out and a bottle of something

"Have you got rid of her?" John nodded and took a seat across from Stiles

"Good."


End file.
